A Pause in Life and an Enjoyment of The Final Days of Summer
by JohnTheMoon
Summary: My first one-shot for Ed, Edd n' Eddy and in general. {Been some years since the Eds have met after high school, now they come together, at a simple coffee shop for discussion.} I hope you guys love it.


**Hey you all! I am JohnTheMoon!**

 **It has been a long, long, long, long, long, holy fuck, long time since I have updated or added anything to my stories or to this site. First off, this one-shot is to just show you guys, I'm still here, I'm still writing, and I am still working on the fanfics, just in my head and not on paper; in addition, this will act half and half as an update as to what I have been doing. If you are not an old fan nor do you really care for what I have to say, then just skip the section closed off by the dashes and just enjoy this small little slice of creativity. If you are a fan of mine, of World of the Dead, The Five That Changed, Outbreak Chronicles, New World, then welcome my friends, and if you are somehow new and are still interested in knowing about my life up to this point from my last update, first off, welcome and thank you for your time.**

 **Okay guys, where do I actually start? I know that you guys gave up on me, if you have, then that is fine. If I'm being honest, I gave up on this site too. Yes, I know in the past, I have said that I would have never given up back then and I would wholeheartedly tell you guys that I haven't, but then at that point of time of that promise, I did not know what life would hold for me.**

 **Life has been not good, not too bad either. I enter this state of belief where I know my bad events over the course of a few months have been absolutely fucking me up mentally, but not too much. I have went threw episodes of sadness(depression is too strong of a word) where I literally wanted to do nothing, I have been full of busy, busy, busy, busy work. Over the summer, I did so much stuff, so much good stuff. I did something with a college for a month, I bonded with friends, I nearly lost my virginity(the girl and I never really hit it off and she, and I do mean, she was one of those bad events. I am still a virgin! YAY!), I just did a lot and I considered it the best summer of my life.**

 **As you all know, I am in school. To help you all remember, I go to a very strict, rigorous charter school in the city of Chicago, I am an all honors/AP student; I am not bragging one bit, I'm telling you the one thing that I know that has kept me from ever enjoying most things in life: those honors/AP courses I am taking, along with just life, being a bitch to me. There is just so much to tell you guys. But I have reached my junior year, as of now, it is almost halfway over! I'm happy and ecstatic, but this has been a very stressful year for me. Junior year, I hear from all seniors and anyone who graduates or been through it, is the hardest year of your high school years simply because this is the fruition point of all the previous work. In other words, your life can very drastically turn to poop or turn to gold if this year isn't done right. You can call bullshit on that, countless people have told me otherwise, and to an extent I do believe them; however, I do feel that this year is the most important out of them all.**

 **I'm giving it my absolute best. I am not giving up. I have reached so many** **points in this year where I have just been completely done with school, with life, with friends, with everything, but I either relax, take the day off, or just go to school and take it as it is. It has been rough, I can promise you that much. Recently, I even had a small breakdown. Today I am starting this on December 17, 2015, that breakdown was December 13, 2015. So it is still in my head, I simply forgot everything about myself and the world around me, it was scary really. I just lost it and I'm fine, just that my head gets warm and heavy and I just need to relax and not put too much stress on it. But I am fine and I am on winter break.**

 **So what else to say? I cannot apologize, you guys don't need that, I don't deserve that ease of consciousnesses from typing "sorry" anymore. Because of school, because of girls, because of life, because of sadness, and because of everything that keeps me away from writing, I have lost nearly all of my motivation to write. I have completely given up on those stories...but only temporarily. I cannot handle the stress of this and everything else. I just recently got back into gaming after THREE MONTHS of not being able to even turn the thing on. Weekends are included! I mean it, I went the first three months just doing school, just doing my social life, just working and working and working. But I have got back into the groove of fanfiction, I am reading more and more, trying to get into it and yeah.**

 **I will be doing some one-shots for the time being. Nothing too big as you guys know, I can drag a story on for day. So just small things. You will all also know my email for this account, has over 600 unread messages. If you have messaged me, I am sorry for not responding, I have been so stuck on my own school email that I usually clear my notifications for this email. I will be checking it more often so if you do want to talk, then just hit me up. If I drag, I am sorry. Still trying to manage things in my life.**

 **So with that, let's get on with the story and let my very first one-shot be broadcasted.**

 _August 24, 2019: Peach Creek Downtown: 12:34 PM_

The downtown air was slightly humid, clouds drifting off at the speed of an old man with a cane; the one that holds up traffic and keeps impatient drivers sighing in dismay at being caught at yet another red light. The sun was brighter than most things that day as well, brighter than the futures of the homeless citizens of Peach Creek, brighter than the fake smiles of people suffering from their hidden depression, brighter than the quivering end of a patient taking their last breath and the sound of a flat line, of rushing nurses and doctors trying to prolong life. Yet as a singular life takes a fall from the edges of reality, so does the leaf falls from the tree, drifting from its home to live a quick life.

A man of short stature was seated outside a cafe. A white ball shaped mug with an opening at top had smoke rising from the light brown liquid inside. A strong hand took the mug and the small man took a sip of the hazelnut caramel and mocha treat that he grew fond of once he went into the business life years prior. The strands of three hair that he had were accompanied with a full, gel backed black hair. His suit was black with red inside, a black tie perfectly done. His dress shoes shine and his right leg was propped up and that respective foot laid on the left leg. The short man had the air of calm confidence as he waited, starting ahead, taking sips of his coffee every now and then. As the hour dragged along, the man did something out of his routine of sipping, sitting, and staring, and pulled out a pocket watch attached to a chain on his belt. Seeing the time to be 1:56, the man stood, about to abandon the assigned meeting spot until he saw the one he was waiting for approach with a sheepish grin and that familiar hat of his now gone and short ruffled hair on his head

"It has been a while, huh Eddy?" The man said as he approached in a similar attire, save that it was not buttoned all the way up and the white dress shirt and plaid tie was out in full for the world to see. His posture was held up and his chin up. The short man known as Eddy saw the stark difference from their childhood: gone was the nervousness and carefully and panicky attitude and was replaced a confidence of a real man. Though Eddy recognized some of the old nervousness pick up once he came closer.

"Yes, it has Double D." Eddy's grin was wide as the smart Ed remembered. He returned a small smile as well and took a seat. A waitress came and took his order: peppermint and cream latte, two shots of espresso and milk.

"You know where Ed is?" Edd asked curiously of their host. Eddy shook his head; he told of how he waited for an hour or so before he arrived and was about to depart.

"I figured that no one was going to show, but you came," Despite being late to a meeting that could have cost him millions for his company, Eddy felt assured his secretary could handle it. He gave a chuckle at a distant memory that came to him. " but leave it up to Ed to not be on time for something he scheduled himself. Remember the party he threw?"

A chuckle greeted Eddy's ears as he recalled the late Ed's tardiness to his own party. It was years ago, but Edd recalled it fondly as if it was yesterday.

"Well, I wouldn't say late," A very familiar voice greeted them. They turned and a very tall man appeared. He was dressed similarly to the waitress from before in color. A dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. His head was ginger and his beard was small but bushy. " but I prefer to wait for both of you to show up before making an entrance." The man sat down at the third chair.

"Ed, good to see you," Edd greeted with joy and he gazed at the grinning faces of his two long time friends. "how long has it been since we have all gathered?"

"Since 2012, I believe." Ed stated as he too looked at those he considered his brothers.

"Seven long years boys!" Eddy hollered and laughed. His laughter was loud enough to quell the downtown atmosphere of the fastwalkers, the people chatting on phone and to people, the buses, cars, taxis honking and driving, the yells of salesman on the corner, the street performers, and that laugh, though obnoxious and gaining a few stares, was the familiar laugh that the other two grew up with.

"Must be our lucky break then." Edd stated with a smile that never left his face, not with them around.

"Definitely, you guys enjoying my coffee?" Ed asked and the two nodded. Figuring out that Ed owned the coffee cafe.

Eddy took another sip before speaking up, "Tell me Ed, what got you into the coffee business, I thought drawing was your passion." Eddy inquired. Edd was curious too.

"Well, I do love to draw and I left to Japan for a bit to work there with animations. It was the best time of my life. I met my wife there, had my first child, did so many great things on that island. But I wanted to come back here, I had more than enough money and well, Inako, my wife, always wanted to have a cafe. So, wanting to come home, we decided to start our business here. Some deals here and there and well, the small family restaurant just grew bigger. This second one, the first one is exactly where I live. You know, where the candy store used to be." Ed said.

"That is excellent Ed, I never would've imagined, but I'm glad you are happy. Sorry for not being able to attend your wedding." Edd apologized and Ed shook it off, along with Eddy's apology.

"It is fine guys, I understand you guys were busy. But what have you guys been up to?" Ed steered the conversation to either of them. Eddy, having been quiet so far, spoke up.

"Nothing much. Like I told you guys seven years ago before I moved, business was where I was meant to be. So I went into it head on! I'll tell you guys, it was not easy. I went through so many failed businesses: candy, shoes, coffee shops, clothing, the entire works. Eventually, I ended up going to the stock market. Honestly, that is where the money is being made. I placed good stock in good places and know I'm rolling in millions!" Eddy said before his tone went somber.

"Then the crash in 2014 happened, lost nearly everything. But I had enough to buy a small building in New York where I took some favors and loans to build up a store. It was small, but I build it up and now it is one of the biggest gaming retailers across the nation!" Eddy shouted with glee. Ed's eyes bulged.

"You mean…" Ed trailed off and the grin on Eddy's face threatened to split his face.

"Yep! GamerCreed is my company. Gaming industry is well and growing and after more deals here and there, my store grew before my very eyes. D.C., Dallas, Memphis, Seattle, Chicago, it just went everywhere!" Eddy said happily. Genuinely happy.

"What about Mina?" Edd asked out of the blue, remembering Eddy's high school girlfriend that he was still with after they went their separate ways.

"Oh, you mean Mrs. Johnson." The grin grew as the surprising eyes that nearly threatened to roll out of the two's heads. Their surprised turned to happiness.

"Congrats Eddy! Since when?!" Ed asked.

"Well not officially, but I proposed just the day before. Wedding is planned to be on our anniversay in January!" Eddy stated with glee.

"Well, let me and my wife get an invitation as well." Edd stated, the two weren't that suprised. Edd had emailed them a three years after their highschool times with an invitation, but it was a small wedding and quick. Though they were surprised to find out that it was indeed May Kanker that was his wife.

"Sure thing, I'll give you guys the details just as soon as we leave from this place." Eddy stated, quite frankly, the young man didn't want to leave just yet. The time having been so long since he had smiled and laughed and enjoyed himself so much since he last saw them.

Finally, with just one Ed left, the two sat waiting and staring at their smartest friend.

"You guys already know what I've been passionate about: science. While in college, I took courses in anything science related. I tripled major in Physics, Astronomy, and Chemistry. I actually went through the entire curriculum in two years, got my doctorate the year next in all three. I just finished my major in Computer Programming, Computer Science, and Cybersecurity just last year and working towards my doctorate for those three as well. I've been contracted to work in the CIA, Secret Services, NASA, and many other government positions with some of the greatest minds in science, I'm still deciding, but I work as an employee for Google Science and Technology department." That received some expected smiles and nods.

"Always knew you go places Double D!" Ed said.

"Why thank you Ed."

Eddy had a somber grin on his face. "Yeah, well, we are successful, yeah, but what about later on?"

This had some confusion and the silent question was what did the short Ed mean?

He elaborated, "It took us seven long years of working our asses off before we actually met us like this," sweeping his hand to their cooling coffee, their table, to themselves being in close proximity, as they had so long ago. Scamming, laughing, joking around, where will that go after today? "when will we ever get something like this again."

Eddy took a glance to his coffee no longer emitting steam. It was just warm coffee. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, Edd was out of his seat and behind him with a smile on his face.

Ed spoke up and stood as well, looking down at his short friend."Eddy, we are best of friends, you guys are my brothers. The Three Musketeers, the Eds, nothing is going to separate us for long. Especially not seven years again. I'm always here and ready for another big Ed-venture any day with you guys!"

"As am I, Eddy. If I could spend anymore time with you guys as we had in our childhood times, then the CIA, NASA, or whatever could just wait a bit longer. Our friendship is more valuable than anything." Edd spoke.

Eddy had a few tears in his eyes that were quickly wiped away. Suddenly he jumped and got them both in a choke hold and pulled them down to his height, the two of them bending over next to his grinning face. The table was knocked down along with the coffee and shattering of glassware. But the three paid no mind. It was their job to cause a mess wherever they go with the three of them together.

"Well boys, I got one big Ed-venture ready and going!" Eddy shouted and laughed and the two of them grinned and laughed as well.

"What is it Eddy?!" Ed shouted excitedly.

"Yes, Eddy, what is in your cranium this time?" Edd calmy asked but was just as excited as Ed.

"You guys know, the world needs a little bit more of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy! So why not call a little break from working our asses off!" Eddy let the two go and got the table back up. He stood atop of it and stared them dead in the eye with his old mischievous glint in their eyes.

Suddenly, the three of them flashed to the one time before they were young. Eddy was on Ed's kitchen table, in his yellow shirt and blue jeans with that chain and his red shoes. Ed with his green jacket and red and white striped shirt, bad smell, this time a red pants as his old ones were thrown out from an accident with fire, and Edd with his orange shirt, dark purple pants, and hat still in place. It was the day before they entered high school, the day life started for them.

The three smiled largely as they realized, just like that moment, life would truly start back again. So with that, present day Eddy, spoke words frightenly similar to his younger self.

"Boys, we are going to take the world by storm! It is our time to shine!" Eddy said and he went on about their next Ed-venture. One where they would be the greatest, one where they would be on an adventure of the lifetime. Most importantly, however, they would be together, stickier than glue; they would the Eds once more.

 **SO YEAH! THAT IS THAT!**

 **I know, it may not be the best of the best of my work, but it is the best I can do on such short time. I just want to say, thank you all. Just thank you, thank you, thank you. I appreciate all of you to this day, and I am extremely grateful to have you guys. Just happy New Year and Happy Holidays! Stay safe guys, please do, please review, please message me. I am still here. Still writing.**

 **See you guys!**

JohnTheMoon, out!


End file.
